This invention is in the general field of grain processing, more particularly as it relates to removing the edible portion of the grain from the inedible portion after harvesting. Still more particularly it relates to devices and methods for removing husks from ears of corn and removing corn kernels from the cobs, especially such devices and methods which are power-driven. 
Prior art in this field includes generally two separate devices or methods; one for removing the corn husk and silk from the corn ears (“husking”) and another for removing the kernels from the cob. The latter process is generally referred to as “shelling” or “stripping”, and involves a greater or lesser degree of piercing of the kernel wall depending on how the kernel is separated from the cob. 
Husking of the corn ear is a mechanical process in which the husk is pulled or brushed from the ear. The husk can be pulled downward from the free end of the ear and torn off at the butt by grasping the leaves manually, or it can be brushed or rubbed off with toothed, bristled, or abrasive surfaces or simple frictional contact with certain surfaces. Special additional means may be included to brush or pick the silk from the ear after the husk is removed. 
Shelling of the corn is generally also a mechanical process in which the kernels are cut or scraped off the cob. If whole kernel corn is desired, it is necessary to detach each kernel from the cob at or near its point of attachment to the cob without puncturing the kernel wall. This may be accomplished with a knife blade applied at the base of the kernels and moved parallel to the longitudinal axis of the ear.  
If the kernel wall is ruptured extensively during the shelling process, a substantial amount of the paste, or cream, within is released along with the kernels. This mixture is creamed corn, produced to a greater or lesser extent depending on the degree of kernel rupturing. Some creaming occurs when the corn is shelled by scraping the tops of the kernels first and moving downward toward the cob. The degree of rupture of the kernel walls is affected by the speed and direction of scraping and the shape of the scraping implement. In this patent specification, the process of removing the kernel material from the ear, regardless of degree, is referred to as “shelling”. 
Finally, the kernel material, cobs and husks are typically handled separately for further processing whether it be by hand or by machine. 